kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia was a major member of Team Natsu, and a well-known member for Fairy Tail. After being captured by Monolith and Magnus, she was turned into a cyborg sentry named Vascular, a reference to her last name "Heartfilia". She was then further modified by the MDR to serve as a mother-control pilot to the modified "Desperado Wolf" design, and has since become one of Monolith's Chosen Few. Appearancehttps://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Lucy_Heartfilia#Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she kept her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. As Vascular, Lucy's body is made almost entirely of metal. The vast majority of her major bodily organs have been entirely removed, replaced with functional implants. Her head was actually shaved bald, replaced with a duplicate wig attached to the skull, used as an energy alternator. The hair is braided and ends in a blade. The hair itself is hooked to a small device within that can allow for it to be swung and used as an emergency weapon, such as when grappled, but is not a primary form of attack. While her body is almost entirely synthetic, made to look humanoid, she no longer has feet. Instead, a psychic contact system designed to help her actively utilize telekinesis to balance herself and to hold the swords behind her. Most of her body is coated in a black combat suit, and due to the changes in her biology, her genitalia no longer functions for reproductive or excretory use, instead simply being utilized to help store more electrical equipment within her body. Vascular is typically seen and heard piloting the Desperado Wolf machines, serving as a mother-control unit for the machines. This was designed in part as a response to the assumed defection of Magnus. Personalityhttps://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Lucy_Heartfilia#Personality Lucy took exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she was a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy was passionate for literature and was in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also liked shopping, cooking, and assertive men. Her favorite colors were blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displayed an ambition for independence. Vascular, on the other hand, has extremely basic intelligence. Due to the strain the MDR put on Lucy's mind, Vascular has limited intelligence, barely having the ability to think. Much of her brain was heavily altered and rewritten to allow for extremely obedient behavior. In truth, virtually none of Lucy remains within Vascular's mind. Vascular derives pleasure from following Monolith's orders and being rewarded with compliments from Monolith. Beyond this, she lacks any feasible emotion, cannot have endorphin release through any other means, and shows a complete lack of humanity. She is violent, aggressive, destructive, but controllable, and thus a powerful asset for Monolith. History History leading up to "Vascular" Lucy was one of the members of Fairy Tail openly willing to aid Touma Kamijou in protecting The Odin while he obtained assets to move it. She did not have much interaction, but she did aid in the protection. She was also questioned during The Dragon Slayer Torture Program, but had been released on belief that she didn't have any helpful information. Unfortunately, things did not turn out well, as Erza Scarlet was captured by Subjugation. Infuriated, Lucy set about determining Erza's location, and eventually found information of Erza being in Yharnam with Monolith. Sadly, by the time Lucy arrived, Magnus was already in full effect over Erza Scarlet's old life, however this incident did create a level of confusion in Magnus's mind, and would help spark her defection. Lucy arrived alone in the hopes that she could use just herself to approach easily and capture Erza, but found Magnus uncooperative. She attacked Monolith in a fit of rage that her friend was taken, but was taken down. She was taken back to Subjugation and placed in the MDR. When she'd awaken, she would be Vascular. Vascular was significantly more obedient than Magnus, who expressed individuality in combat and had been left with a level of independence. With a belief that this was a mistake, Vascular was designed to be nothing more than a combatant, with all nonessential brain functions smoothed over and replaced with new mental directives. Vascular proved to be extremely cold and calculating, showing no empathy towards anyone. Unfortunately, Vascular proved to be somewhat ineffective in combat. She was defeated by Sting and Rogue during The Odin Recapture Failure and was also defeated in combat by Misha. Monolith, assessing the problem, realized that Lucy Heartfilia was not a direct combatant, but rather a summoner. As such, a new program was started. Utilizing the MDR again, Vascular's mentality was busted wide open, allowing her to be hooked up to a device that would place her in a hive-mind control of various combat units designed to use her new combat training with blades, but gave significant battle improvements. The battle would prove to be extremely effective against Touma and Atlas. The one used, a prototype, had a detachable camera, a detail used against it. Future models would not incorporate this defect, making the Desperado Wolves much more dangerous. Following the destruction of Subjugation at Malis Opranion's hands, Vascular helped regain the necessary items to properly activate the replication gel and to rebuild Searing, and has traveled with them as Monolith has demolished the alternate universe. She remains fiercely loyal, and Monolith has used her powers to create a new army of Desperado Wolves. Desperado Wolf The Desperado Wolf is a battle construct designed and directly stolen from the blueprints of the IF Prototype LQ-84i, a device used by Desperado Enforcement LLC. Monolith found the design particularly striking, especially the combat effectiveness of "Blade Wolf". As such, Monolith decided on a new course of action for Vascular, but also did not want to kill Vascular and upload her brain to a network. The result was carving out the independence of the LQ-84i, replacing it with a remote control function that can effectively function on its own with a self-deleting duplication of Vascular's own mind. Vascular does not have any particular problem piloting multiple "Desperado Wolves" simultaneously. In fact, stress-testing has shown she can control up to three hundred wolves in different combat scenarios that have no relation to one another, and can be consciously aware of each wolf in connection to the next. This makes her control of the wolves extremely deadly, as she can effectively control an army of one thousand wolves in a singular combat scenario. The Desperado Wolf was designed over a machine that already used nanomachines, so the movement to Subjugation-grade nanomachines ultimately helped push things up and make the machine much more durable. The machine is nigh-invulnerable to weapons fire, blunt-trauma, and slicing. Pieces can be sliced off and regenerate quickly. This makes facing more than one Desperado Wolf extremely dangerous. Desperado Wolves are equipped with a regenerating nanomachine core, called a "Nano Marrow" by Colette. It is a device that is a miniature nanomachine factory within the Desperado Wolves themselves. The metal the Desperado Wolves are made of is a series of tightened nanometals, easily replicated and regenerated by nanomachines. The regeneration period is near instantaneous, making attempts to destroy the whole body instantly ultimately fruitless. During the Nevada Desperado Rush, one hundred powerful Desperado Wolves were deployed, and proceeded to survive extensive damage due to the failure of the enemy to target the cores until it was discovered. The Desperado Wolves are modeled after the original prototype design, although many also contain functions from the updated LQ-84, which sometimes sported a railgun. The railgun function was installed into the body, while the prehensile tail equipped with Bladed Chainsaw was left on the machine. This allowed for both close and long range combat. Additional combat pieces include a needle launcher which fires specialized metal rods with fine points in order to impale their targets, and high agility due to the quadrupedal movement coupled with specialized joints designed to help launch and maneuver like the legs of an organic animal The Desperado Wolves also have the ability to break down their core components, and fuse their Nano Marrow into a singular component. This causes the Desperado Wolves to fuse into a much larger variant of themselves which is just as vicious and dangerous. Many times, these larger versions will also edit some components, such as creating teeth from the extra metals. Category:Villains Category:Subjugation Category:Chosen Few Category:Monolith Category:Fobarimperius Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail